vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumiere Silvamillion Clover
|-|Alive= |-|Petrified= Summary Lumiere Silvamillion Clover 「ルミエル・シルヴァミリオン・クローバー Rumieru Shiruvamirion Kurōbā」 is a human royal and the first Wizard King of the Clover Kingdom's Order of the Magic Knights. He is also the ancestor of the Silva, the Vermillion and the Kira family. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Lumiere Silvamillion Clover Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Acrobatics, Aura (His aura is way above any reincarnated elf and above every Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights Captains. By releasing their Mana, Captains create an intense pressure on their surroundings), Supernatural Luck and Accelerated Development (Four Leaf Grimoire wielders are stated to wield "luck" and learn at faster pace), Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Weapon Creation (He can create light swords with his Mana.), Light Manipulation (Lumiere can create swords made of light and create light projectiles or beams of light.), Danmaku, Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic), Spatial Manipulation (With Mana Zone) | Same as before, Inorganic Physiology which grants him, Longevity (Due to being made of stone), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), and Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) and Immunity to Petrification (Due to already being made of stone) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Defeated Demon Licht and left him into nothing but bones) | At least Small Country level Speed: At least FTL (Was moving so fast that the Word Devil couldn't tag him with his Word Soul Magic) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Took several hits from Demon Licht) | Small Country level Stamina: Incredibly high. Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of kilometres with magic Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Lumiere wields a four-leaf clover grimoire, it allows him to cast strong spells and summons his swords Black_Clover_-_Lumiere_Grimoire.png|Lumiere's Grimoire Intelligence: Above Average. 4-Leaf clover grimoire wielder are fast learners. Lumiere is also an experienced magic tool craftsman, having created a multitude of tools with various effects. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black_Clover_Lumiere_Lamp_of_Avior.png|Lamp of Avior Origin_Flash_Barrage_Black_Clover.png|Lamp of Avior: Gloria Light Magic: Lumiere uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate light *'Light Magic: Lamp of Avior 「光魔法『アヴィオールの灯』 Hikari Mahō "Aviōru no Hi"」:' Lumiere surrounds himself with light and then, holding out his arm, launches the concentrated light at a target. *'Light Magic Mana Zone: Lamp of Avior: Gloria 「光魔法 マナゾーン『アヴィオールの灯 榮光グロリア』 Hikari Mahō Manazōn "Aviōru no Hi Guroria"」:' After taking control of the surrounding mana, Lumiere unleashes multiple concentrated blasts of light. Compound Magic: *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light: '''Using the Demon-Dweller Sword's ability to connect to his allies, Licht and Lumiere grab hold of the sword, and Licht channels his Light Magic power through the sword to his allies. His Light Magic can create a large protective aura that also boosts the recipients' speed. Licht and Lemiel cast Protecting Light.jpg|Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light '''Note: The Compound Magic spells can only be used with another mage' Reinforcement Magic: Lumiere uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. *'Mana Zone:' Lumiere can control all the mana in an area around him to increase his spells' power and range. Key: Alive | Petrified Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Adults Category:Princes Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Wizards Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Light Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Trident Users Category:Shueisha Category:Military Characters